Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is a 2004 series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. It revolves around the adventures of fourteen year old Danny Fenton and his super powered alter ego, Danny Phantom, as he fights to keep his town safe from menacing ghosts. Fanning the Flames (Season 1, Episode 11) Ghostly rock star Ember plots to hypnotize the entire world with her music. Halfway through the episode, she casts a love spell on Danny and his friend Sam to distract them from her plot. Sam is saved from the spell by a ghost-based set of ear buds, but Danny spends the rest of the episode in a worshipful, lovesick haze. vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m44s105.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m47s128.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m47s136.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m48s146.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m49s156.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m51s172.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h55m52s183.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h56m11s118.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h56m24s246.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h56m24s249.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h56m35s96.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-08h56m37s115.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m11s43.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m16s97.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m20s134.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m30s232.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m23s166.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m31s241.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m33s5.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m34s22.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h01m49s167.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h02m25s20.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h06m24s98.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h05m55s71.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h05m58s98.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h07m55s244.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h08m40s185.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h08m51s34.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h09m51s122.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h09m55s167.png vlcsnap-2015-01-13-09h11m24s27.png 13 (Season 1, Episode 14) Jazz falls madly in love with a biker unaware he is a ghost sent by his girlfriend, Kitty to find a suitable host for her to live in. using her enchanted clothing to change Jazz and put her in a trance like state. 336056 orig.jpg 6737039 orig.jpg 1176683 orig.jpg 336888 orig.jpg 5613259 orig.jpg 4930806 orig.jpg 1100762 orig.jpg 9631630 orig.jpg 5006641 orig.jpg 8153114 orig.jpg 4223978 orig.jpg 4014151 orig.jpg 767135 orig.jpg 2757137 orig.jpg 6437286 orig.jpg 6962675 orig.jpg 8353484_orig.jpg 3029118_orig.jpg 4610460_orig.jpg 77833_orig.jpg 7512847_orig.jpg 5438721_orig.jpg 1344291_orig.jpg 2650286_orig.jpg 8282499_orig.jpg 4619297_orig.jpg 5729139_orig.jpg 4329473_orig.jpg 8104724_orig.jpg 4210069_orig.jpg 8657337_orig.jpg 2281064_orig.jpg 2956360_orig.jpg 9214137_orig.jpg 8536994_orig.jpg 4548353_orig.jpg 2005202_orig.jpg 8627219_orig.jpg 6380718_orig.jpg 1028436_orig.jpg 9616278_orig.jpg 5902334_orig.jpg 9215435_orig.jpg 7957651_orig.jpg 7750024_orig.jpg 1383314_orig.jpg 9424229_orig.jpg 7933730_orig.jpg 1651204_orig.jpg 7796340_orig.jpg 4257019_orig.jpg 4495918_orig.jpg 3058906_orig.jpg Control Freaks (Season 1, Episode 20) A gothic ringmaster named Freakshow takes control of Danny and forces him to join his spectral band of theives. It's later revealed that all the ghosts under his command were hypnotized. Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h43m32s60.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m14s60.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m16s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m17s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m18s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m19s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m25s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m28s202.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m36s25.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m47s127.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m48s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m51s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h45m55s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h47m24s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h47m18s22.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h47m19s32.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h47m27s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-13h49m17s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h07m42s228.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h07m43s235.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h07m47s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h07m49s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h08m11s5.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h08m12s13.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h08m24s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h08m26s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h08m29s182.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h09m20s186.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h13m22s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h14m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h14m55s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h14m56s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h14m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h15m07s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h17m08s3.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h17m09s10.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h17m10s20.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-14h17m11s28.png Pirate Radio (Season 2, Episode 3) All the adults in Amity Park fall under the spell of a mysterious song that turns them into galley slaves for a bratty 10-year-old pirate named Youngblood. 8597491_orig.jpg 4097430_orig.jpg 3272784_orig.jpg 3958587_orig.jpg 7403664_orig.jpg 6995272_orig.jpg 1650390_orig.jpg 6353318_orig.jpg 6650827_orig.jpg 6594485_orig.jpg 3353009_orig.jpg 5506300_orig.jpg 7436073_orig.jpg 4550854_orig.jpg Urban Jungle (Season 3, Episode 6) When Undergrowth, a villainous plant ghost, takes over Amity Park, a chilly Danny must cope with him as well as his newfound ice powers before it is too late. Undergrowth uses his mind control vines to make the people of Amity Park grow more plants and tear down there town. while making Sam the queen to care for the plants and carry out the will of Undergrowth. 3182534_orig.jpg 4732795_orig.jpg 9427669_orig.jpg 407898_orig.jpg 6227712_orig.jpg 4572016_orig.jpg 4572736_orig.jpg 3696016_orig.jpg 4022631_orig.jpg 240496_orig.jpg 2818809_orig.jpg 8887854_orig.jpg 722570_orig.jpg 4544088_orig.jpg 6519289_orig.jpg 2827692_orig.jpg 9512463_orig.jpg 997208_orig.jpg 7227523_orig.jpg 964969_orig.jpg 6984958_orig.jpg 8709254_orig.jpg 773298_orig.jpg 6604290_orig.jpg 1458046_orig.jpg 8530128_orig.jpg 127785_orig.jpg 9672662_orig.jpg 3615277_orig.jpg 2727504_orig.jpg 3920794_orig.jpg 7694607_orig.jpg 5282648_orig.jpg 5587370_orig.jpg 3339541_orig.jpg 3976851_orig.jpg 6860389_orig.jpg 8701454_orig.jpg 6717391_orig.jpg 5113895_orig.jpg 8473685_orig.jpg 7234314_orig.jpg 7587938_orig.jpg 9866976_orig.jpg 1661925_orig.jpg 7829285_orig.jpg 7521312_orig.jpg 2471765_orig.jpg 3282400_orig.jpg 9631831_orig.jpg 3673856_orig.jpg 7632687_orig.jpg 251070_orig.jpg 4569831_orig.jpg 5412507_orig.jpg 9831521_orig.jpg 4832207_orig.jpg 291735_orig.jpg 3132142_orig.jpg 5016454_orig.jpg 2153153_orig.jpg 3231724_orig.jpg 2702775_orig.jpg 2608676_orig.jpg 7844558_orig.jpg 2281978_orig.jpg Girls Night Out ( Season 3, Episode 3 ) A battle with Johnny 13 and his shadow eventually causes Danny to learn Johnny and Kitty had a fight over her belief that he loves his motorcycle far more then her, thus Johnny fighting Danny was merely to take out his anger--Johnny also asks Danny on what he and "the gloomy chick" (meaning Sam Manson) do when they have a "lovers quarrel," but Danny explains that he and Sam aren't technically a couple. Skulker watches all this from afar, vowing to again capture Danny, this time to prove to Ember he is not a "lousy ghost hunter" (the two are a couple as well). In the Ghost Zone, Kitty herself relents angrily over Johnny over to Ember McLain and Spectra when Bertrand gave the news over Johnny's fight with Danny when the three phantom femme fatales demanded for the whereabouts of their boyfriends. Frustrated, Kitty sends out a kiss towards Bertrand, causing him to disappear, a power of hers. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Kitty reverses it, which she later does to Bertrand. Bearing that in mind, the three ghost girls go to hunt down Johnny and Skulker. At FentonWorks, Danny and Jack prepare themselves for a fishing trip to spend quality time together, leaving Maddie and Jazz Fenton as well as Sam and Tucker behind. Danny asks Jazz and his friends (mainly Sam and Jazz) to at least try to get along while he and Jack are gone. An excited Maddie afterwards works on her own set of inventions (a nameless device to alter spectral frequencies and reverse the process), happy she doesn't have to deal with fixing anything Jack broke while Tucker and especially Sam try to deal with Jazz who keeps claiming herself as a member of Danny's team (naming themselves the "Ghost-Getters") despite the former's opinions. Meanwhile, Skulker, spotting from afar, follows Jack and Danny.At the park, Kitty angrily eyes Johnny flirting with a human girl, so she gets her revenge by using her kiss power while Sam further criticizes Jazz. Ember increases the volume in her guitar, its waves hitting Kitty's kiss, causing not only Johnny to disappear, but every single man in Amity Park. Ember then possesses all the females except Jazz and Sam, who are both armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Meanwhile, Jack and Danny's bond (during which Jack asks if Danny has a crush on Sam) turns into a disaster when Danny spots Skulker coming his way. Using creative methods to distract his father so that he can turn ghost whenever Skulker appears, he manages to evade him long enough to spend quality time with his father. Eventually, Skulker sends out a giant red monster that successfully catches Danny in its mouth. Danny screams for his father's help as the monster gulps him down. Danny slides down the throat and lands in the monster's stomach and passes out. An angry Jack retaliates and defeats the monster. Once defeated, the monster regurgitates Danny, and he watches with an impressed look as Jack defeats Skulker. With all the females possessed, Sam and Jazz argue over to Maddie, who also is left unaffected due to the anti-ghost walls surrounding the lab (which she occupied herself during the durations of the Ghost Girls rampage against men). Deciding to approach it logically, Sam and Jazz argue over their own set of plans, Sam winning out in the end. Each of the three take on each of the Ghost Girls: Maddie (in disguise) walks over to Spectra's live cooking show where she mistakes her for a volunteer (alongside Pam Manson, whom Maddie despises), Sam handles Kitty in her boot camp training, not getting the chance to use the Fenton Thermos on her as she is forced to fight another trainee whose extremely tough, and Jazz disguises herself as one of Ember's back-up singers, failing when she proves she is off-key and gets trash thrown on her.Feeling dejected, the three soon spot the Ghost Girls and their legion of armed women. Jazz, stating she has an idea (something Sam is not pleased with) states the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the men back by using Maddie's invention (which Jazz names "The Maddie Modulator"). In order to get Kitty to use her powers, Jazz and Maddie both convince Sam to dress up as a boy in order to catch their attention. Sam (dressed like Danny) later approaches the Ghost Girls causing Kitty to use her fatal kiss. Maddie counteracts with her machine, restoring the male population back again. Afterwards Jazz, Sam, and Maddie each take on the Ghost Girls, placing them all inside the Fenton Thermos.Getting back from their fishing trip, Danny's shocked to see Sam and Jazz actually getting along, causing him and his dad to question what happened during the time they were off on their fishing trip, but Maddie nervously shrugs it off. Afterwards, Jack introduces the "fish" they caught, the giant red monster Skulker sent. Danny Phantom girls night out (1).png Danny Phantom girls night out (2).png Danny Phantom girls night out (3).png Danny Phantom girls night out (4).png Danny Phantom girls night out (5).png Danny Phantom girls night out (6).png Danny Phantom girls night out (7).png Danny Phantom girls night out (8).png Danny Phantom girls night out (9).png Danny Phantom girls night out (10).png Danny Phantom girls night out (11).png Danny Phantom girls night out (12).png Danny Phantom girls night out (13).png Danny Phantom girls night out (14).png Danny Phantom girls night out (15).png Danny Phantom girls night out (16).png Danny Phantom girls night out (17).png Danny Phantom girls night out (18).png Danny Phantom girls night out (19).png Danny Phantom girls night out (20).png Danny Phantom girls night out (21).png Danny Phantom girls night out (22).png Danny Phantom girls night out (23).png Danny Phantom girls night out (24).png Danny Phantom girls night out (25).png Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Peril Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Western Cartoon Category:Corruption Category:Possession Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Nicktoon